I See It Now
by StarFireFlower
Summary: Oneshot Songfic Robin has been ignoring Star, but when a boy from her past shows up, Robin realizes his mistake. RobStar


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, or the song 'I See It Now'.

Dedication: SushiChica. Just because.

> > > > > > >

Robin sighed, then scowled. He couldn't be tired. He had work to do. Synotheum was disappearing from all over the city, so what was Red X up to? Robin flipped through his notes again. Maybe he was-

"Robin?" The knock startled the teen, causing him to drop his papers. He growled.

"Starfire not now, I'm working!" He listened. Silence. He sighed. It wasn't her fault he didn't know what X was up to, she just happened to be there when he needed to vent his anger and frustration. He'd have to apologize. But not now. Later. Now he was busy. Robin crawled under his desk, gathering his notes when-

The alarm went off. Robin jumped up, banging his head on the desk, and dropping his notes again. The Titan cursed, then rushed from the room, rubbing his head. He skidded into the main room.

"What's going on? Red X?" Raven shook her head, pulling an image of a space ship onto the screen.

"This just entered the atmosphere. It-" Star gasped, interrupting Raven. Everyone turned to look at her as she rushed from the room. Her confused teammates shrugged, then ran after her to the roof. The Titans watched as the ship landed before them, and a young man, about their age, stepped out. Starfire rushed forward, hugging him.

"Blaze!" The brown haired boy hugged her back, spinning her around, the two of them smiling. Robin stood in shock as they began speaking in what he assumed was Tamaranian, finding himself thinking about something other than villains for the first time in weeks.

_It's good to see your face again  
It's been a while  
How am I doing?  
Well I get by somehow_

Finally they came over to the Titans, the man's arm around Star's shoulders. Robin gritted his teeth.

"Friends! I would like you to meet my gribnark, Blaze!" Robin fumed as his team welcomed the newcomer. Traitors. He looked at Star, realizing she looked happier than she had in weeks.

_You sure look good  
Since your new love  
Came in your life  
No I didn't see that fire in you he's found  
Oh but I can see it now_

"Come Blaze, I shall show you our home!" Star exclaimed, twirling in midair. Robin stayed on the roof as his friends went inside. No one noticed his absence, as they were use to it by now.

_Oh I never saw  
That look in your eyes  
And I never had  
You hold me that tight  
And I never saw  
You dance with your feet off the ground  
Oh but I see it now_

How could he have been so stupid? Robin had known for some time now that he loved Star, but with Red X up to something, he had ignored the emotion, and her. And now she had a…a gribnark. He couldn't believe it. Robin knew he deserved this, but that didn't make it any easier. How could he not see this coming?

The Boy Wonder sighed. It didn't matter anymore. Starfire was happy, that was what mattered. He would just have to move on. He sat on the edge of the roof, looking out over the water. He would just have to let go. Forget about her. Forget about her smile. Forget about how she would question him about Earth's culture.

_Holdin' him you've never looked more beautiful  
Lettin' go has been so hard on me_

But all he really wanted to forget was Blaze. He wanted to be the one to make her smile. But, maybe it was better this way. He didn't deserve her. He had pushed her away one too many times.

_And sittin' here it's clear to see  
What he means to you  
The way you look at him  
It ain't no mystery  
He's all I couldn't be_

"Robin? Why are you not inside with everyone else?" He kept his gaze away from her.

"I just needed to think…" She sat down beside him.

"Is something wrong Robin?" He swallowed hard, then murmured the words he should have told her long before.

"I'm sorry."

"For earlier? I should not have disturbed you-"

"For pushing you away. For ignoring you these last few weeks. I got carried away. And I'm sorry." She hugged him.

_Oh I never saw that look in your eyes  
And I never had you hold me that tight  
And I never saw  
You dance with your feet off the ground  
Oh but I see it now_

"Robin…" The two sat in each other's arms a few moments, before Robin remembered…

"You should probably get back to your…grabmark…" Starfire leaned back and gazed at him, smiling.

"Robin, do you know what a gribnark is?" He looked away.

"Well, I…uh…" Star moved her hand to his cheek, making him face her again. She kissed him softly, silencing his rambling.

"It means 'brother'." Robin blushed, causing Star to giggle. Smiling, he kissed her, secretly relieved, and silently promised to never ignore her again.

_And I never saw  
You dance with your feet off the ground  
Oh but I see it now_


End file.
